Lebih dari Sekedar Sayang
by sacchiko
Summary: Singkirkan rasa yang lebih itu—nantinya ia akan membunuhmu! /Sebuah fic dengan pair SasuSakuIno yang menggunakan tema berbeda sebagai persembahan untuk ulang tahun saya. Butuh review dan kritik./


_**Sebuah fic atas perayaan ulang tahun saya yang keempat belas**_

_**sacchiko—June, 25**__**th**__** 2011**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lebih dari Sekedar Sayang**

**© sacchiko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Singkirkan rasa yang lebih itu—nantinya ia akan membunuhmu!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Ino mengangkat kelopak matanya perlahan hingga sepasang <em>aquamarine-<em>nya terpampang jelas. Samar-samar cahaya telah mengganggu kegiatan tidurnya. Sedikit mengerang, pandangannya menyisir seluruh penjuru kamar. Di timur—tepat di hadapannya, di depan jendela kamarnya yang tinggi—tampaklah siluet seorang wanita tua. Ino memutar bola matanya kesal, "Oh, baik, baik, baik. Aku bangun, Chiyo. Lima menit lagi."

Sosok yang dipanggil Chiyo itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu bergegas menarik tirai putih tipis yang menghalangi jangkauan tangan siapapun untuk mencapai jendela. Dan perbuatannya barusan membuat Ino semakin mengerang, "Oke, aku bangun, Chiyo. Dasar, akan kusuruh Genma mengubah kasurku menghadap ke selatan saja."

Lalu sosok yang sudah dipandang layaknya seorang putri itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Chiyo yang dengan cekatan membersihkan ruangan pribadinya.

Tiga puluh menit. Ino keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan gaun selutut berwarna merah tua dengan bagian bawah dan lengan pendek yang mekar. Kerahnya—menurut Ino—seperti model gaun yang dikenakan para ratu. Motif bunga lili samar-samar memenuhi seluruh bagiannya. Renda-renda putih kecil tersusun rapi melintang di bagian bawah gaun. Sepotong belahan terdapat di bagian bawah—tepat di tengah, menampilkan lapisan lainnya yang berwarna putih, dengan lili berbordir merah yang tetap menghiasinya. Oh, jangan lupakan pita putih sedang melilit pinggangnya yang ramping. Cantik sekali.

Ino mematut sosoknya di cermin. Disisirnya rambut pirang yang membikin dirinya dinobatkan sebagai duplikat _Barbie_. Helai-helainya jatuh dengan lembut. Diambilnya sedikit bagian sisi kiri dan kanan, lalu dikepangnya ke atas. Chiyo—yang masih berada di sana—segera membantu tuan putri kita untuk melakukannya.

"Nah, Chiyo, ada berita apa?" Selesai dengan dua kepang kecil, Chiyo segera menyatukan seluruh helaian rambut Ino—termasuk kepangan tadi—menjadi satu ikatan tinggi berhiaskan pita berwarna marun. Disusul dengan dua ikatan lain berjarak di bawahnya. Sempurna. Satu ikatan tinggi dengan tiga pita yang mengikat. Dan jika kau melihatnya lebih teliti, akan terlihat satu kepangan kecil di sisi pelipis kanan dan kirinya.

"Nona Sakura akan datang tepat saat sarapan pagi hari ini, Nona," Chiyo membungkuk hormat lalu mengambil jarak ke belakang.

"APA? KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?" dan Ino segera meninggalkan kamarnya dengan terburu, bahkan sebeum tali-tali panjang pada sepatunya terpasang dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Ino-_nee!_" sebelum Ino sempat melewati dua anak tangga terakhir, seorang gadis sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya erat. Gadis yang sering dirindukannya, gadis yang paling ia sayangi, adik tirinya, Yamanaka Sakura.

Sakura tampak anggun dengan gaun yang sama persis sepertinya—hanya saja kerahnya meniru model pakaian gadis-gadis China, dan tanpa lengan. Rambut merah mudanya disanggul, menyisakan sedikit helaian yang menggantung indah di sisi kanan dan kiri wajah gadis tersebut.

"Saku, baru saja datang?" Ino membalas pelukan eratnya. Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat baginya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sakura yang menempuh pendidikan di sekolah putri, wajar saja jika ia merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengambil gulunga kertas yang berada di saku kanannya, "Lihat, aku lulusan terbaik tahun ini, Ino-_nee!_" Lalu ia tertawa ringan.

"_Sou desu ka?_" Ino segera merebut gulungan tersebut dan meneliti sederet kalimat yang tertulis di atasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum kebanggan terukir di wajah bidadarinya.

Detik berikutnya, kedua kakak-beradik itu segera mengeluarkan seruan-seruan heboh yang dapat didengar oleh seluruh penduduk rumah bangsawan Yamanaka. Oh, bahkan semut-semut yang sedang sibuk mengganggu Teuchi di dapur pun kocar-kacir.

Di tengah seruan-seruan yang hebohnya minta ampun itu, Yamanaka Inoichi datang dengan langkah berwibawa. Baju panjangnya yang berwarna keemasan seolah mendukung kilau rambut pirangnya. Dengan nada ringan ia berseru, "Putri-putriku, cukup sekian kehebohan yang kalian buat. Besok malam kita akan merayakan kelulusan Sakura di restoran milik Fugaku!"

Mata kedua nona besar tersebut membelalak lebar mendengarnya. Lalu dengan serempak mereka berkata, "Kau yang terbaik, Ayah!"

Dan mereka menubruk Inoichi dengan pelukan hangat.

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang. Bulan dengan indahnya menggantung di antara kerlip bintang-bintang. Sesekali angin mengalunkan nada-nada lembut lewat kibaran tirai dan gemerisik daun. Agaknya bisa menjadi _lullaby _bagi penduduk rumah-rumah bangsawan di jalan ini. Tapi tidak untuk kedua putri Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Kau harusnya tak perlu menginap di asrama selama setahun, Sakura. Kita punya kereta kuda."

Dengan telaten, Ino memoles kuku-kuku lentik jemari Sakura dengan warna merah tua. Kontras sekali dengan rambut Sakura. Diperhatikannya berulang kali dari berbagai sudut pandang. Lalu kembali memolesnya dengan tingkat ketelitian, kecermatan, dan ketelatenan yang sama.

"Asrama kan bisa membuatmu tidak laku, _dear._"

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ocehan lembut kakaknya.

"Oh, Sakura, kau cantik sekali—bahkan kuku-kukumu!" Ino memuji Sakura, dengan tetap fokus pada kuku-kukunya. _Aquamarine_ miliknya mengerjap-ngerjap manja.

"Kau bisa saja, Ino-_nee_—" Sakura yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya terkikik kecil, "—Kaulah yang cantik. Wajah dan bentuk tubuhmu itu benar-benar seperti wanita Eropa. Oh, iri sekali."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, memberi Sakura pandangan menyelidik, "Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Pasti gara-gara rambut dan mataku ini, kan? Huh," Ino membuat ekspresi melelahkan dengan mengusapkan punggung tangannya pada dahi. Tanpa disadari, sebuah titik merah dari cat kuku milik Sakura muncul di dahinya.

Sakura kembali terkikik, "Kau cerdas, Ino-_nee. _Hei, maksudku lihat aku—rambutku nyentrik aneh, mataku menyala mentereng, dan jidatku yang… ya ampun," Sakura menirukan ekspresi Ino. Ditambah dengan tangannya yang menempel di dada, membuatnya terkesan melankolis. Ino tertawa ringan melihatnya.

Ino beranjak meletakkan alat pemoles dan wadah cat kuku Sakura di meja tak jauh dari kasur Sakura, "Tapi sumpah demi apapun—" ia kembali ke atas kasur dan medudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sakura, "—senyentrik apapun rambutmu—" ia membelai sebagian kecil rambut Sakura dan mencium wanginya, "—sementereng apapun nyala matamu—" ia mengelus kelopak Sakura, membuat Sakura menutup kelopaknya, "—dan selebar apapun jidatmu—" ia mencium kening Sakura, dan Sakura kembali membuka kelopak matanya, "—kau tetap cantik, _my dear._"

Ino menatap sakura lekat-lekat. Jemarinya memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia menghirup senyawa-senyawa oksigen di sekelilingnya dan berucap, "Bahkan aku pun bisa mengucapkan padamu—aku cinta padamu."

Sakura tak berkedip. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian tawa ringannya meledak. Sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya, dan satunya lagi meninju kecil bahu Ino, "Kau memang yang terbaik dalam akting, Ino-_nee—_bahkan dalam berperan sebagai lesbian! Kurasa sebaiknya kau bekerja bersama Shion."

Ino ternganga. _Apa?_

Ino kemudian mengeluarkan gaya angkuh khas nona besarnya. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri dengan angkuh, "Oh, _yeah_. Tentu. Aku memang yang terbaik. Jangan lupakan itu, Yamanaka Sakura."

Sakura berguling-guling mendengarnya.

Ino membuat ekspresi marah yang dibuat-buat dengan tetap berkacak pinggang, "Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan? Cepat tidur, _kiddo!_" Ia mendorong Sakura sampai ke pojok tempat tidur lalu melemparkannya guling dan selimut.

"Oh, Ino-_nee! _Kau membuat catnya rusak!" protes Sakura. Ino ganti terkikik kecil.

"Salahmu, _kiddo. _Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu layaknya seorang ibu. Oh, dan jangan protes soal cat kuku! Kita urus itu besok. Cat kuku tak akan mengambil waktu hingga acara akan malam, _dear._"

Lalu Ino mengambil posisi di belakang Sakura. Memeluknya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Jemarinya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sayup-sayup terdengar suaranya yang indah mengalunkan _lullaby _dengan volume rendah.

"Ino-_nee_," Sakura berbalik menghadap Ino, perlahan jarinya mengelus lembut dahi Ino, "ada cat di sini."

Lalu ia tertidur pulas. Menyisakan Ino yang tersenyum lembut memegang dahinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti," Ino memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin tinggi dalam kamarnya. Gaun ungu tua kerlap-kerlip dengan aksen perak membalut tubuhnya yang ramping dan semampai. Bagian bawahnya sedikit mengembang, memberikan kesan anggun. Kali ini ada dua belahan di bagian bawah—tepat menjuntai di paha kanan dan kiri—, keduanya memperlihatkan kain berwarna perak yang terkesan mahal. Di pangkal belahannya, terdapat bordiran yang membentuk rangkaian bunga anggrek. Sedangkan bagian atas memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih mulus—gaunnya hanya melilit dari bagian luar bahu satu ke lainnya, bukan atas bahu—dengan tetap ditemani bordiran rangkaian bunga anggrek pada pinggiran gaun. Lengannya turut terekspos, karena kainnya yang meliuk bergelombang dengan indah namun tak mencapai siku, mungkin hanya sampai atas dada. Ino berputar sedikit, "memangnya ada apa sampai kita harus dandan habis-habisan?"

Lalu gerakan jemari Ino menyambut aksesoris manis pada gaunnya—bordiran berwarna perak di pinggir rangkaian anggrek serta rangkaian kecil sulur-sulur perak di dada, perut, dan beberapa di bagian bawah. Dengan hati-hati gadis itu menggosok-gosoknya kecil, khawatir dengan debu-debu yang berkeliaran kurang ajar.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Ino-_nee,_" Sakura memakaikan Ino sebuah bando dari tali dengan aksesoris tiga kelopak bunga anggrek yang dipasangnya tepat di pinggir kanan kepala Ino. Anggrek-anggrek lainnya pun segera menyusul di kepangan tunggal panjang rambut _blonde _Ino.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu? Pintar sekali kau. Mau bermain-main rahasia, eh?" Ino berkata dengan nada sinis. Sakura hanya terkikik kecil. Dengan telaten, gadis merah muda itu membuat simpul pada tali-tali di punggung gaun Ino.

Ino berbalik memandang Sakura dengan menyelidik, "Hei, jawab."

Ino memperhatikan penampilan Sakura; di pelipis kanan dan kiri terdapat satu kepangan yang disatukan ke belakang, sisanya digerai dengan sedikit bentuk ikal. Poni merah mudanya menyamping. Di atasnya, Ino mendapati aksesoris berupa bando seperti miliknya yang berhiaskan dedaunan—menimbulkan kesan bidadari untuk Sakura.

Lalu gaunnya, putih dengan kerlipan yang sama seperti Ino. Bagian atasnya juga sama—hanya saja tanpa bordiran anggrek atau apapun d pinggirnya. Lengannya pun sama persis. Ada satu bordiran panjang dengan hiasan dedaunan yang sama seperti bandonya, melilit setengah berputar dari dada sebelah kanan sampai bagian belakang bawah gaun. Dan terdapat satu belahan besar tepat di tengah—meliuk indah dan bergelombang—menampilkan satu lapisan kain berwarna putih dengan akhir gradasi merah muda pucat.

Daripada makan malam, lebih cocok jika gaun ini digunakan untuk pernikahannya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Ino-_nee. _Kau seperti pengantin pria yang kelabakan gara-gara wanitanya dicuri."

Ino tersentak. Ia memalingkan mukanya. Cemberut.

Sakura menggapai lengan Ino dan menyelipkan tangannya. Gadis itu menarik kakaknya keluar dari ruang pribadinya dan memakasanya menuruni tangga, "Oke, oke, kurasa aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Lebih baik kita berangkat. Ayah pasti menunggu."

Dan Ino masih saja cemberut.

.

.

.

Tahulah Ino sekarang.

"Ino—bagaimana?" Inoichi mengambil alih atas tanya yang dilontarkan Sakura atas kakaknya begitu menyadari si putri sulung kehilangan semangat bicaranya tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa kalian bisa memutuskannya sendiri."

Ino segera beranjak meninggalkan meja yang terisi lima orang itu. Gusar. Kecewa. Sakit Hati. Ya—ia tidak terima.

.

.

.

"_Kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke—" Sakura tersenyum riang mengatakannya. Lengan mungilnya menggamit lengan kokoh pria tampan di sampingnya, "—bulan depan kami bertunangan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ino-_nee?_"_

_Ino memperhatikannya. Pria dengan gestur tinggi tegap, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang irisnya yang sedalam palung. Wajahnya sempurna—rambut hitam, mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang tegas, serta tulang pipi yang sempurna._

_Tidak salah lagi._

_Dia Uchiha Sasuke—mantan kekasih Yamanaka Ino._

_._

_._

_._

Kaki jenjang Ino membawanya menuju taman belakang restoran keluarga Uchiha. Jemarinya menggenggam erat gaun ungu tua miliknya, seolah itu gaun satu-satunya yang tersisa. Sepasang matanya terpejam, menahan kelenjar air matanya agar tak bereaksi.

Ino menggapai bangku terdekat. Gadis dengan fisik layaknya gadis-gadis barat itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan sekali hentakan keras. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Rasa sakit entah mengapa begitu tertarik untuk menyerangnya saat ini. Perlahan telapak tangannya menutupi wajah cantiknya, menghalangi air mata yang mencoba merembes keluar melalui celah-celah katupan kelopaknya.

Di bawah naungan malam, Yamanaka Ino menangis.

Karena mantan kekasihnya yang menjalin hubungan dengan adik tiri yang sungguh disayanginya? Tentu—

Suara ketukan-ketukan kecil samar-samar menghampiri gendang telinga Ino. Sadar akan kehadiran sosok lain yang mendekat padanya, gadis itu mendongak.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan yang dipercaya merupakan satu yang paling diincar di kota tempat Ino tinggal itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping _Barbie look-a-like _tersebut. Ia mendengus pelan.

Tangis Ino berhenti. Ia tidak sudi terlihat lemah di depan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jangan tahan tangismu—dari dulu kau kekanak-kanakan."

Ino meoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan mata sembab. Dilihatnya satu dari sekian banyak makhluk tampan milik Uchiha itu menengadah, melihat langit yang sepi akan bintang. Ia memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik, lalu mendecih pelan.

"Kita sudah berakhir, Sasuke-_kun,_" Ino mengatakannya dengan nada sinis yang kentara sekali ditunjukkannya, apalagi dengan sufiks _–kun _yang mendesis itu.

"Hn. Jangan harapkan aku."

"Tidak. Sekalipun."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, heran atas perkataan Ino, "Lalu tangisanmu?"

Ino merapatkan katupan bibirnya. Gadis cantik itu menengadah sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan sepasang kelopaknya, berharap bekas-bekas air mata menghilang dari sudut-sudut matanya. Lalu sambil menyipitkan mata ia menatap Sasuke yang masih berkerut heran, "Kau pikir aku menangis untukmu?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan menyelidik.

"Aku menangis untuk Sakura-_chan._"

Tentu. Sasuke mendengar nada ketidakrelaan itu.

—bukan. Air matanya bukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan dingin antara Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke—yang hampir sama dinginnya dengan—malam itu berakhir saat Sakura menyusul mereka berdua ke taman belakang. Dengan polosnya gadis berambut nyentrik itu bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan kakak serta kekasihnya—sayangnya hanya dijawab dengan genggaman erat nan posesif yang mengisyaratkan 'kau-tak-perlu-tahu' dari telapak tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Semenjak itu juga terjadi ketegangan yang semakin menjadi dari pihak Sasuke maupun Ino. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ino, tapi ia yakin: Ino tidak merelakan Sakura dengannya, apapun itu.

Sedangkan Ino? Entahlah. Gadis ini mengambil langkah defensif—menjaga Sakura dari Sasuke. Atau ofensif, mungkin?

Seperti Minggu lalu. Sasuke baru saja tiba di rumah bangsawan Yamanaka. Lelaki dengan mata yang sedalam palung itu ingin mengajak sang kekasih menikmati akhir pekan bersama. Baru saja ia menapaki lantai marmer ruang tamu, gadisnya muncul dengan kakak tirinya yang menggandeng lengan mungilnya. Tidak hanya itu, si kakak dengan senyum—senyum misteriusnya—dan nada polosnya berkata, "Maaf Sasuke, hari ini Sakura kupinjam dulu."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum paksa untuk Sasuke serta mengisyaratkan kata maaf untuk kekasihnya. Gadis itu lalu melirik sang kakak yang masih tersenyum ria kepada Sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali mengisyaratkan kata maaf.

Saat suara berputarnya roda-roda dari kereta kuda yang ditumpangi kedua kakak-beradik itu hilang dari pendengaran Sasuke, pemuda itu pun segera meninggalkan rumah bangsawan Yamanaka—dengan menyebut Yamanaka Ino berulang kali dalam umpatannya.

Atau tiga hari lalu. Sasuke dan Sakura sepakat untuk bertemu di taman kota. Mereka baru saja bertatap muka, bahkan Sasuke sudah siap menerima _morning kiss _dari Sakura. Tapi naas, Yamanaka Ino muncul dengan suaranya yang tak bisa dibilang merdu.

"Sakura!" Ia berlari menghampiri adik kesayangannya lalu memisahkan jarak sepasang kekasih itu. Sasuke mendecak kesal, sedangkan Sakura dengan kaget menatap kakak tirinya itu.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini. Ada pertunjukan di sebelah sana! Ayo kita lihat!"

Kali ini Sakura sama sekali tidak terpaksa. Gadisnya itu memang suka sekali menyaksikan pertunjukan-pertunjukan jalanan yang penuh keramaian, bertolak belakang dengan dirinya. Sakura pun mengikuti langkah kaki Ino yang menyeretnya sambil menyerukan ucapan sampai jumpa untuk Sasuke. Sasuke? Dengan tidak rela pemuda tampan itu melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan untuk Sakura. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyumpah-nyumpah tentang Yamanaka Ino.

Sasuke sadar—ia dan Sakura tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Tepatnya: Ino tidak bisa terus-menerus memperlakukan mereka berdua seperti ini.

Sepertinya kali ini gilirannya untuk bertindak ofensif. Menyerang.

.

.

.

Kali ini Sakura sedang sibuk berputar-putar di taman belakang. Kaki-kakinya dengan lincah bergerak di atas rerumputan hijau yang terhampar luas. Gadis dengan iris menyala itu kemudian menghampiri rumpun bunga tulip merah lalu mengambil setangkai dari mereka. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan menjauh sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya pada setangkai tulip merah di depannya. Dengan polos ia bergumam, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Ia menyentuh kelopak si tulip merah, "Aku yang curiga atau mereka yang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Tangan kirinya bergerak menumpukan diri pada pinggangnya, "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa jauh dari Sasuke-_kun._"

Lalu tangan yang semula berada di pinggang itu berpindah ke dagu lancipnya, "Kurasa Ino-_nee _sengaja berbuat seperti itu."

Tanpa terasa langkah-langkah kakinya telah membawanya menuju sebuah bangku di bawah pohon di salah satu sudut taman. Tanpa basa-basi ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas bangku cokelat tua itu. "Kalau iya, Ino-_nee _tidak perlu seperti itu, kan? Neji-_san _saja bisa lunak pada Naruto, kenapa Ino-_nee _tidak? Lagipula Ayah juga sudah percaya dengan Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura memutar-mutar setangkai tulip merah pada genggaman tangannya.

"Aku kan juga rindu dengan Sasuke-_kun. _Apa Ino-_nee _tidak pernah merasakan rindu?" Ia mengibaskan setangkai tulip merah itu.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tiba-tiba selaput pendengaran Sakura menangkap sebuah suara yang benar-benar tak asing di telinganya.

Sakura menoleh menuju asal suara. Di belakangnya, Uchiha Sasuke bersedekap sambil menyeringai manis. Bocah Uchiha _prodigy _itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Jangan khawatir. Mulai sekarang aku tinggal di sini."

Pandangan Sakura melebar. Sedetik kemudian ia memekik kesenangan.

.

.

.

Cermin tinggi di kamar Yamanaka Ino tengah merefleksikan bayangan sesosok gadis pirang yang sibuk merias wajahnya. Sesekali lirikan matanya tertuju pada taman belakang yang terekspos jelas melalui jendela tinggi di sampingnya. Sesungguhnya bukan taman yang diperhatikannya, melainkan gadis yang sibuk berputar-putar di dalamnya. Dan sesekali juga Ino menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mengamati tingkah polah si gadis. Ya—gadis itu Yamanaka Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum Ino hilang, berganti dengan raut gusar saat mendapati Uchiha Sasuke muncul dan mengecup lembut bibir adik kesayangannya. Gadis itu melempar botol parfumnya sampai pecah lalu beranjak pergi dengan rambut yang masih terurai bebas.

Satu demi satu anak tangga telah lewat dari pijakan kaki-kaki Ino. Berikutnya lantai marmer merefleksikan bayangan terburunya gadis pirang itu. Ino sungguh terburu-buru. Sungguh. Gadis itu terus dan terus berlari dari lantai dua sampai pintu belakang. Ya—pintu belakang yang menghubungkan rumah mewah itu dengan taman.

Dan sampai. Ino—dengan terengah-engah—segera menarik Sakura dan menyembunyikan gadis itu di balik punggungnya. Sakura yang kaget dengan tindakan kakaknya hanya bisa mengikuti arah tarikan itu. Ino memandang tajam Sasuke di depannya lalu meneriakinya, "Apa yang kau lakuk—"

Sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura memposisikan dirinya di depan gadis itu. Dengan ceria ia berseru, "Ino-_nee, _coba tebak!Sasuke-_kun _akan tinggal dengan kita!"

Ino terkesiap. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. _Berani benar pria ini, _pikirnya. "Apa—kau benar-benar?"

Sasuke memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam saku celana. Ia ganti membalas tatapan Ino, "Ya—ingin lebih dekat dengan **kekasihku.**"

Sakura—masih dengan nada-nada cerianya—segera memecah suasana dingin di antara mereka. Ia memang tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi ia yakin kalau lama-lama seperti ini pasti akan ada perang. "Aku akan memberitahu Ayah!" Lalu ia berlari ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sepeninggal gadis berambut permen kapas itu, Ino dan Sasuke segera mengembalikan aura dingin di antara mereka. Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Tidak kusangka kau akan se-ofensif ini, Tuan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kekasihku disabotase kakaknya sendiri." Sasuke melangkah mengikuti arah yang ditempuh Sakura.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menjadi milikku—" Ino mengibaskan rambutnya, sedangkan Sasuke mendecih pelan, "—karena ia milikku."

Sorot tajam dari sudut mata Sasuke terarah pada mata cerah Ino di belakangnya. "Aku harap bukan kepemilikan seperti yang kubayangkan."

Ino tersenyum sinis. "Tunggu tanggal mainnya, Tuan."

.

.

.

Bulan kembali menggantung indah. Lampu-lampu kuning di pinggir jalan dinyalakan. Sunyi senyap menghiasi malam kali ini. Tapi tampaknya tidak berpengaruh pada rumah keluarga bangsawan Yamanaka. Keluarga yang terdiri atas ayah dan dua putri—yang kini penghuninya bertambah dengan tinggalnya kekasih salah satu putrinya—itu tengah menikmati makan malam mereka. Layaknya sebuah pesta, menu kali ini beraneka ragam jenisnya. Perayaan tinggalnya Uchiha Sasuke, begitu info dari Yamanaka Inoichi.

Memang dapat disaksikan kegembiraan menguar dari sekitar mereka. Kecuali dari sisi Yamanaka Ino, tentu. Si putri sulung ini semakin gusar ketika mendapati adik dan kekasihnya itu sibuk saling bermesraan di depannya. Ia. Tidak. Rela.

Dan lagi-lagi ia pergi begitu saja. Sama seperti acara makan malam lalu.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan kursi di depannya. Berbagai spekulasi kembali datang ke otaknya begitu mendapati sosok yang menduduki si kursi hilang begitu saja.

Iri? Sepertinya tidak. Ino tidak mungkin iri hanya karena Sakura mendapatkan kekasih.

Cemburu? Yang benar saja. Kalau pun gadis itu cemburu, yang ditatap dengan sinis pastilah Sakura. Bukannya Sasuke.

Tunggu. _Kalau pun gadis itu cemburu, yang ditatap dengan sinis pastilah Sakura. Bukannya Sasuke._ Kalau nyatanya yang ditatap sinis dan disodori sikap perang oleh gadis itu ternyata adalah dirinya, apa itu berarti—

—Ino cemburu karena Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura?

Apa itu juga berarti…

Ino berpikir Sakura adalah miliknya?

Tadi gadis pirang itu juga mengatakan Sakura miliknya, kan?

Sasuke tersedak. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya segera menyodorkan segelas air putih dan meminumkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat. _Yang tidak baik-baik saja itu kakakmu, _tambahnya dalam hati.

Acara makan malam kali itu dilanjutkan dengan acara bincang-bincang bersama Yamanaka Inoichi selama dua jam penuh. Semoga saja Inoichi tidak tahu kalau nyatanya dua jam itu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan membuat berbagai spekulasi tentang maksud Ino.

Oh. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Ino. Malam ini.

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam.

Dan Ino masih saja tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu terus dan terus membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, berharap rasa kantuk singgah sejenak. Tapi nihil. Hanya pikiran tentang Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hinggap di kepalanya. Frustasi, gadis itu pun bangun dari ranjangnya.

_Kurasa ini satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan._

Ia segera mengambil mantel sebagai penutup gaun tidurnya. Rambutnya yang sepinggang segera disanggul asal. Antara yakin dan ragu, jemarinya kemudian menarik asal dua benda di atas meja riasnya lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam saku.

_Permainan dimulai, Uchiha Sasuke._

Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ragu-ragu. Ino kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu dengan dua bagiannya yang tertutup rapat. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan keyakinan. Lalu membuka sepasang kelopaknya, bersama dengan hembusan kasar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Perlahan ia memegang satu dari dua daun pintu itu.

Sulit. Rasanya agak sulit membukanya.

Derit kayunya sampai juga ke kuping Ino. Pintu terbuka.

Gelap. Kamar itu sungguh gelap. Untung saja Ino peka. Kalau tidak rencananya akan gagal. Dan tentu, ia juga akan tamat.

Ino melangkah masuk melalui celah kecil pintu yang dibuatnya. Sebuah anugerah karena tubuhnya yang ramping. Menutup kecurigaan manusia-manusia lain di luar kamar, pintu ia tutup kembali.

Sepasang matanya sibuk mencari-cari di tengah gelapnya ruang. Dapat. Ia segera berjalan mendekati ranjang, hati-hati, tentu. Dirabanya perlahan sosok di balik ranjang. Lalu dikeluarkannya benda yang tadi dijejalkannya ke dalam saku.

Berkilau. Benda itu berkilau dijatuhi sinar bulan.

Ino menurunkan sepasang kelopaknya cepat, rapat. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi benda itu, lalu dijatuhkannya pada sosok di atas ranjang.

_JREB!_

Menancap. Benda itu sukses menancap.

Ino tersenyum puas.

Sayangnya senyuman puasnya harus hilang begitu mendengar seseorang menyahut di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa, Ino-_**nee**__?_"

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya sejak Ino memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke sudah duduk tenang di samping pintu. Pemuda itu sudah memprediksi apa saja yang akan dilakukan calon kakak iparnya yang—akhir-akhir ini bersikap—aneh itu.

Dan sesungguhnya juga ia bermaksud untuk menemui Ino di kamarnya. Baru saja ia bangun, terdengar suara deritan pintu kamarnya. Uchiha bungsu itu pun segera mengambil posisi aman untuk bersembunyi.

_Bingo_! Tanpa harus repot-repot pergi targetnya telah datang.

Uchiha memang ditakdirkan dengan otak jenius. Sasuke tidak langsung datang menyapa dan membicarakan topik utama dengan Ino, melainkan membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Setelah memberikan kesempatan bagi Ino untuk melancarkan aksinya, Sasuke pun tahu tujuan Ino—

—membunuh dirinya.

Sayangnya gagal.

Sasuke segera melangkah mendekati punggung Ino. Dengan berbisik Uchiha itu berbasa-basi, "Sedang apa, Ino-_**nee**__?_"

Biasanya dalam situasi seperti ini si objek yang ditanyai akan gemetar dan kaget, lalu mencari-cari alasan—itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata tidak berlaku nagi Yamanaka Ino. Dengan tenangnya gadis itu menjawab, "Lihat gunting itu, kan? Tentu saja mencoba membunuhmu, Sasuke-_**otouto**_."

.

.

.

Ino sudah tahu. Begitu ia meraba sosok di ranjang, ia tahu itu hanyalah sebuah guling. Dan ia berpikir pastilah Sasuke berada tak jauh darinya. Sudah terperangkap, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Ino untuk mengikuti alur. Maka ia mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan aktingnya.

Ino menancapkan guntingnya pada guling. Lalu menariknya kembali. Kini gunting itu hanya menancap pada selimut.

Tepat. Sesuai prediksi. Sasuke kini berada di belakangnya.

Ia berbalik mengahadap pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Dengan santai ia menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu, "Lihat gunting itu, kan? Tentu saja mencoba membunuhmu, Sasuke-_**otouto**_."

Ino tahu Uchiha merupakan sosok yang tenang, tentu saja ia tidak akan terkejut mengetahui reaksi Sasuke hanyalah sepenggal kata. "Karena?"

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, "Mencoba merebut Sakura-**ku.**"

Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, "Kau **lesbian.**"

Ino tertawa. Ia berjalan mengitari kamar Sasuke, lalu berhenti pada satu rak buku. Diambilnya salah satu buku di dalamnya, "Oh, kau sudah tahu."

Sasuke mendekati Ino. Ditariknya buku yang sibuk dibolak-balik oleh Ino. "Kenapa?" Tuntutnya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati ranjang.

Ino mengikuti langkah Sasuke. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya—" ia kembali menarik buku yang dipegang Sasuke, "—jika ia selalu berada di sisiku saat aku terpuruk, hm?" Ia tersenyum—senyum yang sulit diartikan—untuk Sasuke.

Ino membuang bukunya. "Dan kau—" ia menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuknya yang lentik, "—kau seolah menyatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa memilikinya, Sasuke-_**kun**_."

"Kau memang tidak bisa." Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela, tepat pada sosok bulan yang tak berkawan malam itu.

"Benarkah?" Ino menarik selimut Sasuke, lalu melilitkannya dengan tidak terlalu erat pada tubuh Sasuke. Tangan kanannya tetap berada di pundak kiri Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kalau aku tidak bisa, maka yang lain juga tidak bisa."

Ino segera mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang berada di sakunya dengan tangan kiri. Dengan gesit ia mengayunkannya menuju letak jantung Sasuke.

.

.

.

Uchiha memiliki reflek yang bagus. Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan kiri Ino dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba melepaskan pisau lipat itu dari genggaman Ino. Ino terkejut. Ia tetap tidak mau mengalah, dipertahankannya pisau lipatnya mati-matian.

Keduanya saling mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Sasuke tetap berada di posisinya, hanya saja kedua tangannya sibuk melepaskan pisau lipat di genggaman tangan kiri Ino. Sama halnya dengan Ino, ia tidak bergerak se-inci pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu memfokuskan kekuatannya pada genggaman tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menekan satu titik di dekat belikat kiri Sasuke. Bertumpu, mungkin.

Keringat Ino mengucur deras. Sepertinya gadis itu telah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Begitu ia mendapati calon kakak iparnya lengah, segera dipelintirnya pergelangan tangan gadis itu hingga pisau lipat yang sedari tadi diperebutkan terpental jauh di dekat jendela.

Ino terengah-engah. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan keringat bercucuran.

Sasuke menyeringai puas meihatnya. Ternyata merebutkan sebilah pisau lipat dengan gadis itu cukup menguras banyak tenaga. Selain itu rasanya ada sesuatu yang tajam menembus jantungnya saat tangan kanan Ino bertumpu di dekat belikat kirinya—tepat di jantung jika dilihat dari posisinya, mungkin. Dan mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya kewalahan berhadapan dengan Ino.

Sasuke baru saja beranjak ke arah Ino, namun rasa sakit yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Ya, rasa sakit di titik Ino bertumpu padanya. Layaknya Ino, keringatnya mengucur deras. Dahinya mengernyit. Gigi-gigi atas dan bawah miliknya saling menekan menahan rasa sakit. Tidak sanggup lagi, salah satu bocah kebanggan Uchiha ini pun jatuh terlentang di atas kasurnya.

"ARGH!" Erangnya tertahan. Ini terasa semakin nyata—ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang tajam menembus jantungnya. Rasa sakit itu membikinnya reflek bangun dan duduk. Penasaran, maka ia meraba bagian di dekat belikat kirinya. Dapat.

Ia tersentak. Seolah tidak percaya, sepersekian detik kemudian dirobeknya kemeja putih yang menempel di tubuhnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati cairan merah kental menempel hampir di seluruh bagian atas punggungnya.

Ia melirik Ino. Gadis itu masih terengah-engah. Namun ia bisa melihat seringai puas samar-samar terdapat di bibirnya. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat Ino mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang ternyata penuh darah. Darah dari punggungnya. Dari jantungnya.

Sasuke tak bisa berkutik lagi. Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Ia mulai merasakan pening hinggap di kepalanya. Perlahan ditariknya benda yang menancap di jantungnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengerang tertahan. Erangan yang menyakitkan.

Berhasil. Sebuah gunting dengan ukuran cukup besar kini berada di telapak tangannya, bersama dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari punggungnya. Ia melirik Ino. Terengah-engah ia berkata, "Ino… kau… gunting ini… selimut—"

Sayang, sebelum ia sempat menuntaskan pesan-pesan terakhirnya, Ino segera bertindak cepat. Gadis itu menyambar gunting di tangan Sasuke dan mendorong pria itu hingga kembali jatuh di atas ranjang. Dengan cekatan, ia menusuk pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke dan menyeret guntingnya sampai ke lengan hingga membuat sebuah garis bujur. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, gigi-giginya kembali saling menekan.

Ino sadar. Sasuke sudah terlalu lemah karena kehabisan darah. Sebuah keuntungan baginya.

Puas. Melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan dan memucat membikin Ino puas. Ino mencabut guntingnya dengan kasar. Bersamaan dengan itu pandangan Sasuke melebar. Disusul dengan melemasnya tubuh pria itu, serta tak ada lagi karbondioksida yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Uchiha Sasuke telah mati.

Artinya: tidak ada lagi halangan bagi Ino untuk memiliki Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Ino terbangun karena sebuah pekikan yang menyayat hati menyentuh selaput pendengarannya. Hal itu membikin gadis beriris langit ini buru-buru berlari menuju sumber suara.

Betapa terkejutnya Ino saat mendapati Sakura tengah menangis, menjerit-jerit histeris begitu mayat Sasuke digotong oleh beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya. Gadis berambut langka itu segera ditangani oleh dua orang lainnya yang sama tak dikenalnya oleh Ino. Mereka memegangi kedua lengan Sakura dengan erat. Sakura tak peduli, gadis itu terus meronta ingin dilepaskan. Berulang kali ia menjeritkan nama Sasuke dalam tangisannya.

Ino terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Menyaksikan Sakura yang bertingkah layaknya orang sakit jiwa membikin hatinya bergetar. _Barbie look-a-like _itu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, sedangkan pandangannya menyiratkan rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

Inoichi datang. Dengan segera ia menadah wajah Sakura. Gadis itu tetap saja tidak tenang. Air mata masih saja membanjiri wajah cantiknya. "Aku mau Sasuke_-kun… _Aku mau Sasuke_-kun…"_ isaknya, membikin Inoichi juga meneteskan air mata iba.

"Ayah, Sasuke-_kun _tidak mati—ia hanya tidur… Percayalah, Ayah… Percayalah…" Sakura menatap Inoichi dalam-dalam, benar-benar meyakinkan ayahnya.

Inoichi—dengan air mata yang masih menetes—menanggapi pernyataan anak gadisnya, "Sakura, dengarkan Ayah—"

"Ayah, ia tidak mungkin mati—sebentar lagi kami bertunangan…" putus Sakura dengan nada terguncang.

"Sakura, Sasuke—"

"Sasuke-_kun _pasti sedang bercanda! Ha-ha! Lucu sekali kau, Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura tertawa kecil. Sedetik kemudian, air matanya kembali mengalir deras.

"Sasuke-_kun, _hentikan! Kau sudah berhasil menipuku! Ayo keluar!" Sakura mulai meronta kembali. Kali ini ia lolos karena dua orang yang menjaganya lengah—ditambah Inoichi yang bingung harus bagaimana.

Sakura mulai berjalan mengitari lantai dasar. Dipanggilnya nama Sasuke dengan lembut sambil tersenyum dari satu ruang ke ruang lain. Nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Sasuke.

Frustasi. Ia frustasi. Ia berteriak, memberi perintah Sasuke untuk keluar. Nihil. Tidak ada sosok tampan yang keluar dari ruangan-ruangan itu. Ditendangnya guci-guci yang berjejer indah di sampingnya. Beberapa dibantingnya dengan keras. Ia membalikkan meja kecil di sudut dan bergerak memecahkan vas di atasnya.

Sadar akan tingkah laku putrinya yang melampaui batas, Inoichi segera bertindak. Ia dan dua orang tadi segera menyeret Sakura ke dalam kamarnya—tentunya masih diiringi dengan pekikan-pekikan Sakura yang menyertakan nama Sasuke di dalamnya.

Ino gemetar. Air matanya mengalir lancar membelai pipi mulusnya. Kesepuluh jemarinya mencengkeram erat sisi lengannya. Berkali-kali diteguknya ludah yang seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Menyaksikan adegan barusan dari balik tembok rupanya membikin hatinya dilingkupi rasa sesal dan iba.

Ia terduduk. Ditekuknya kedua lututnya. Digigitinya kuku-kukunya yang lentik. "Sakura… apa kau begitu mencintai Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Ino melangkah masuk dengan ragu. Didapatinya Sakura tengah tiduran di atas ranjangnya sambil meringkuk. Pandangannya kosong. Dengan bibir yang bergetar ia menggumamkan nama Sasuke berulang kali. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Gadis itu benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke kembali.

Ino perlahan mendekat. Rasanya begitu nyeri melihat wanita yang dicintainya menyebut nama selain dirinya hingga frustasi seperti ini. Tentu Sakura tidak merelakan kepergian Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah, sepertinya.

Dibelainya rambut Sakura perlahan, "Sakura…"

Sakura tidak bergeming. Nama Sasuke masih terus meluncur dari bibir manisnya.

Ino mulai menangis, "Tidakkah kau menyebut namaku, Sakura?"

Hanya nama Sasuke yang terdengar.

"Apa aku salah, Sakura?"

Ino kembali diacuhkan.

Tangis Ino semakin deras. Perlahan ia berlutut di samping ranjang Sakura. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura, namun segera ditepis oleh si pemilik tangan. "Maafkan aku, Sakura… Maafkan aku…"

Ia berlutut dan menangis tersedu, menemani Sakura yang dengan tekunnya masih menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup lama. Mungkin seminggu dilalui Ino dengan mendengar jeritan, pekikan, tangisan, dan gumaman Sakura untuk Sasuke. Sakit. Sakura tentu merasa sakit. Tapi tidakkah Ino juga merasa sakit?

Hanya saja rasa sakit mereka berbeda.

Ino memejamkan matanya lagi. Semingggu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir kembali. Ia memang salah. Ia memang salah. Rasa yang disimpannya untuk Sakura bukanlah satu hal yang normal—bahkan termasuk hal yang menyalahi kodrat.

Ia memang salah—membunuh kekasih adiknya karena merasa adiknya adalah miliknya.

Ia memang salah—membikin adiknya menjadi gila.

Ia memang salah—ia kekanak-kanakan.

Kakak perempuan yang mencintai adik perempuannya sendiri. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Bertubi-tubi rasa bersalah menghujam hatinya. Ino tertawa. Bukan tawa bahagia, tetapi tawa mengejek. Bagaimana mungkin di dunia ini ada manusia seperti dirinya—yang dengan gampangnya membunuh kekasih adiknya karena didorong rasa untuk memiliki sang adik?

Ino tertawa lagi. Tawa yang kemudian berganti menjadi tangis yang sunyi.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri semua ini. Ya—sudah saatnya.

.

.

.

Kembali. Rumah bangsawan Yamanaka kembali diguncang peristiwa. Setelah seminggu lalu Uchiha Sasuke ditemukan tewas kehabisan darah di kamarnya, disusul Sakura yang menjadi gila karena terguncang atas kematian kekasihnya, kini satu peristiwa kembali mengguncang rumah mewah ini.

Yamanaka Ino bunuh diri.

Ditemukan dalam keadaan tergantung di kamarnya.

Yamanaka Inoichi menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Rasanya Tuhan sedang gemar menyiksanya. Hidupnya serasa hancur dalam kurun satu minggu. Dipeluknya raga putri sulungnya itu erat-erat sambil menangis, menjeritkan nama sang putri.

Secarik kertas menyembul dari balik kantong gaun putrinya. Inoichi membuka dan membacanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ayah…<em>

_Ayah pernah bilang padaku, aku putri Ayah yang hebat._

_Ayah pernah bilang padaku, aku putri Ayah yang cerdas._

_Ayah pernah bilang padaku, kelak aku akan diincar banyak pemuda di kota ini karena parasku yang cantik._

_Tapi, Ayah—akankah semua itu berlaku jika Ayah membaca tulisanku ini?_

_Aku memang cerewet, Ayah. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa secerewet biasanya jika aku membicarakan hal ini. Tulisan menjadi satu-satunya pilihanku untuk bercerewet ria._

_Semuanya bermula saat Ayah membawa Sakura. Dia begitu manis dan baik. Dia selalu ada di sampingku. Dia mendukungku, tersenyum padaku, menemaniku, semua yang tidak bisa dilakukan almarhumah Ibu padaku._

_Begitu juga saat Shikamaru menikah dengan Temari, atau saat Sai meninggal._

_Di dua waktu itu, semuanya seolah melupakanku. Aku tak mengatakan kau tidak termasuk, Ayah. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia menghiburku, membuatku nyaman di sisinya. Dengan cepat aku melupakan Shikamaru. Begitu pun Sai._

_Sebagai gantinya, hatiku berpindah pada Sakura._

_Putrimu yang berparas cantik ini tidak tertarik pada semua lelaki yang terpikat olehnya, tetapi justru pada adiknya sendiri._

_Aku jahat kan, Ayah?_

_Rasaku semakin menjadi-jadi, Yah. Begitu tahu Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Sakura, semuanya menjadi runyam di mataku. Yang aku tahu hanya aku yang boleh memiliki Sakura. Hanya aku._

_Aku egois kan, Ayah?_

_Tepat sekali. Akulah yang membunuh Sasuke, Ayah._

_Aku gelap mata. Yang kupikirkan hanya memiliki Sakura._

_Bodohnya, aku tidak—sedikit pun tidak—memikirkan perasaan Sakura._

_Aku bodoh kan, Ayah?_

_Esoknya, saat Sakura menjadi seperti itu (aku tidak ingin membahasnya, Ayah. Hatiku akan semakin sakit) aku benar-benar sakit. Aku gemetar. Aku takut. Aku menangis. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat melihat Sakura menangis daripada saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bersama._

_Mungkin benar: jika kamu mencintainya, maka relakanlah ia bahagia dengan yang lain._

_Dan aku—lagi-lagi—bodoh. Aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali._

_Puncaknya adalah malam ini, Ayah. Kupingku sudah panas menndegar cacian dari angin yang membincangkanku. Hatiku sakit melihat Sakura yang seperti ini (aku masih tidak mau membicarakannya). Otakku serasa mau pecah memikirkan kesalahanku sendiri._

_Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide gila tertulis di dinding otakku:_

_Satu. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya._

_Dua. Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa._

_Maka di sinilah aku, Ayah._

_Setelah membaca suratku yang cengeng dan panjang ini masihkah Ayah berpikir aku hebat? Hebat karena membikin adiknya jadi gila?_

_Masihkah Ayah berpikir aku cerdas? Cerdas karena bisa membunuh calon adik ipar sendiri? Cerdas karena tidak memikirkan perasaan adiknya?_

_Masihkah Ayah berpikir cerita cintaku akan menarik karena memiliki banyak penggemar? Oh, aku bahkan memiliki rasa yang lebih dari sekedar sayang untuk adikku, Ayah._

_Ayah kecewa padaku?_

_Bodoh—aku memang bodoh. Tentu saja Ayah kecewa, bukan?_

_Maafkan aku, Ayah._

_Maafkan aku, Sakura._

_Maafkan aku, Sasuke._

_Aku telah menjadi sosok yang jahat bagi kalian semua. Aku telah menjadi sosok yang mengecewakan kalian._

_Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Putrimu yang menyayangimu—dan yang membuatmu kecewa,<strong>_

_**Yamanaka Ino**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**END**

**|5918 words|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ini memang khusus dibuat untuk perayaan ulang tahun saya yang keempat belas tanggal 25 Juni beberapa menit lagi, sekaligus naiknya ranking saya. Tapi kenapa temanya jauh banget dari kesan ulang tahun, ya? Tapi jujur, fic yang kayak gini pengen banget saya buat berbulan-bulan lalu, cuma baru kesampean sekarang, hehe.<strong>

**Alur kecepetan? EYD kacau? Typo bertebaran?**

**Maklum aja. Ini oneshoot saya yang terpanjang dan belum saya koreksi sama sekali. Dan saya rasa ini ancur banget kalau dijadiin fic perayaan -_-**

**Aish, saya jadi pengen jedotin kepala.**

**Oh iya, gimana penerimaan rapot kalian? Ranking naik? Turun?**

**Yang mana pun yang didapat, tetap tingkatkan prestasi kalian, ya!**

**Mind to review? (yang ini gak pernah ketinggalan ya? Oh, sekalian fic saya yang lain!)**

**Berikan kritikan kalau bisa, soalnya ini nggak dikoreksi sama sekali -_-**

**Terima kasih **≧^◡^≦

**-sacchiko-**


End file.
